


Mother's Milk

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fluff, Futanari, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: What's a Charizard to do when watching his futanari human mate feed their newborn twin Charmanders makes him horny?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that's been bugging me. Less porny than my other pokephilia works.

"Aw, I think Daddy's jealous," Vida said with a playful smirk. The comment was directed at her Charizard mate, since their newborn twin Charmanders weren't old enough to understand human language yet.

Charizard couldn't help the attraction he felt for his mate as he watched the baby Pokemon suckle at her swollen breasts, noisily gulping down the milk. He desperately wanted to fuck her, but he knew it was too soon after the birth for them to safely have sex.

"Here, I've got something Daddy can suck on, too," Vida said, laughing a little as she pulled up her skirt to reveal her half-hard cock.

Vida was a futanari, and while her female reproductive system was fully functional (as evidenced by the two baby Charmanders she'd recently given birth to), she was not able to impregnate other females. Her dick could get hard as easily as any male's and even produced fluid upon coming, but due to a lack of testicles, her ejaculate did not contain any sperm.

While not nearly as impressive as her partner's cock, which was as long and thick as her entire arm, Vida's was decent-sized by human standards. Even so, it didn't come anywhere close to reaching Charizard's throat when he took it into his mouth. A few strokes of his tongue was all it took to bring her to full hardness.

She had never found any particular pleasure in having her nipples sucked during sex, but the kink level of having her Pokemon mate suck her dick while she fed their babies was off the charts. She came more quickly than she ever had before, fighting to keep herself from letting out a moan as Charizard gulped down her hot load. She whined as he continued to lap and suck at her limpened cock, until it began to harden up once more.

Charizard may not have been happy that he couldn't properly mate with his beloved at the moment, but until her pussy was healed enough to take him again, Daddy was going to have lots of fun with Mommy's cock.

The whole time, the baby Charmanders continued to feed, oblivious as to what was going between their parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
